


Amber and Kathleen: Stood Up?

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Kathleen has been stood up by her date. Amber is… not so good at cheering her up.





	Amber and Kathleen: Stood Up?

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Kathleen has been stood up by her date. Amber is… not so good at cheering her up.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) for pitching this idea. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94). This one ended up shorter than I’d have liked as I wasn’t really sure where to go with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Kathleen Jones. A teen with lovely blonde hair falling past her shoulders and a red hairband right behind her bangs, great skin, and light brown eyes that almost looked like glass with how nicely they shined.

She wasn’t exactly the curviest, but she still had a nice body and her light purple turtleneck and slightly darker purple jeans fit her well enough that a person could tell she looked good both above and below her neck. So, knowing that she was most certainly a catch, she currently only had one question:

“WHY WAS I STOOD UP?!” she cried into a pillow on the living room couch.

Amber, her sister with matching eyes and equally blonde hair done up in short pigtail buns, awkwardly patted her shoulder. “There, there Kath…” Dressed in her usual grayish blue jeans and light blue sleeveless shirt, Amber had just been going to the kitchen for a snack when she saw Kathleen on the couch. “It’s probably for the best.”

“Whhyyyyy?” Kathleen asked in a whine before turning to look at her little sister.

“Wellll, uh…” _Come on, Amber. Think of something._ “Well… now you don’t have to worry about losing your pants on your date.” she tried.

Kathleen glared at her sister before sitting up. “Okay, you have officially lost these for the day.” she said while grabbing her sister’s jeans.

“Hey, quit!” Attempts at her pushing Kathleen’s hands away were fruitless as the older girl unbuttoned and unzipped the denim garments with ease. “No!” Trying to run was also a bad idea.

With her pants now undone, Kathleen had no problem grabbing onto the back of Amber’s yellow, teddy bear covered panties. “Stay.” she said while giving a pull.

“Ow!” Now giving up, she tried to sprint again, but was only rewarded by Kathleen lifting her off her feet as he jeans feel off her legs and onto the ground. “YOWIEE!”

Kathleen giggled a bit as she held Amber off the ground by her panties. “You know, I think my mood is starting to turn around.” she said while bouncing her sister a bit.

“Ow ow ow ow!” Reaching up with her hands while kicking as her panties sunk further into her crack, Amber grabbed onto Kathleen’s wrist to try and pull herself up and lessen the wedgie.

“Up up up!” Kathleen said while switching her other hand to dangle Amber with. and giving a harder bounce.

“OWIE!”

Her left hand now gripping the back of the panties, Kathleen moved her right hand to the front. “I’m the only one doing any pulling around here.”

“No! Not in the fruuuhhhnnNNNT! EEEK!” Amber squealed as a frontal was added to her dangling wedgie. "AHK!"

However, before things could get any worse, salvation arrived in the form of their mother’s voice calling, “Kathleen, your date is…”

Kathleen froze and dropped Amber onto the couch as their mother, Molly, entered the room. The woman, possessing light brown hair done up in a pontytail in the back and wearing a green shirt with reddish brown pants, was accompanied into the room by Kathleen’s date, a boy with short, raven colored hair and blue eyes. Both the thin boy in a red button up shirt and dress pants and Molly blinked in confusion at the scene they’d walked in on.

Then Molly sighed. “Really, Kath? Again?”

The teen nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “Does this mean I can’t go on my date?”

“This nice young man waited in traffic for two hours while getting you these chocolates before they sold out.” Molly said, and the boy waved a nice-looking box of mixed chocolates awkwardly to show them. “So, no, you can go on the date. Your pants, however, can’t.”

Kathleen’s face flushed red while Amber giggled at her misfortune. “Mooom! You can’t be serious!”

-

“I can’t believe she was serious…” an embarrassed Kathleen muttered while leaving the house with her date. At the very least, the boy had the decency to not make any jokes about the bunnies decorating her blue panties.

“Have fun, dear!” Her mom yelled. “But not _too_ much fun! Wink wink, nudge nudge.”

“MOM!” Her date actually did laugh at that though.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760800917']=[] 


End file.
